


lumen

by CampionSayn



Series: Goretober 2020 [13]
Category: Black Christmas (1974), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween (2007), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: Michael was reminded of the Florence+The Machine song whenever she was nearby,"I never knew daylight could be so violent."The Entity's realm left him a lot of time to get philosophic.
Relationships: Billy Lenz & Jess Bradford, Michael Myers & Laurie Strode
Series: Goretober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949095
Kudos: 4





	lumen

It was safer in the night, though the other survivors might have disagreed with him. If he ever said it out loud.   
  
But he wouldn't bother, so they wouldn't know.  
  
  
  
The streets of Haddonfield belonged to him and his enemy. The one that walked easily into the mist, unlike Michael, who got lost on a misty road and found himself among the bloodied but still standing.  
  
Bright yellow days made others like Freddy and Amanda ease down and grow careless, but Michael had taken to appreciating the strays like Billy that knew better.  
  
After all, the others weren't hunted by those that fit in a little too well with sunny days, open areas, laundry hanging out on clotheslines that nobody put up that they saw.  
  
  
The nights were better. It gave him half a chance to see the grey-blue form fitting clothing, the white mask, the bright yellow hair.  
  
That thin knife that should have broken in his massive hands with ease, but slipped like rain through a sieve into his back and stomach if he didn't see her in time.  
  
  
  
"I couldn't hear her to warn you, sorry," Billy spoke in hoarse whispers, winding bandages over the open slices along Michael's palms; Michael had offered to tend to the bruises in the shape of thin hands along Billy's neck, the tradeoff for joining forces this trial, but Billy declined.   
  
Fair enough, not much they could do for strangulation in Haddonfield--they would have had better luck in Crotus Penn for that.  
  
Michael hummed, critically looking through the window in his childhood home, searching the black night for Laurie's bright white and yellow and listening for Jess with her hideous, rambling cries.  
  
  
The telephone that still somehow worked in a place without electricity lay in the corner with the jack-o-lantern that seemed to change faces every new trial. This time just wide, wide eyes illuminating the room, no mouth to follow it _(like Laurie's mask--he could see her eyes, always focused, always intent, but since she didn't speak he supposed it made sense she wouldn't need a mask with lips)_ and give them more to see.  
  
When the phone rang, bright bubblegum pink offset by old bloody fingerprints, Billy didn't even hesitate to pick it up and bring it between them while he continued to do the best he could with Michael's wounds.  
  
  
It really was a sickening, where Laurie was all silence and absolute and bright as a beacon as the only warning they would ever get, Jess was a machine of random animosity and loud 'ready-set-go' that set Michael stiff as a hare on open ground, but caused Billy to go glassy eyed with pity as little pieces of her madness slipped through the phone.  
  
("No, no, Barb, Barb--we _caaaaaan't--!_ Oh, **_oh_** , lemme try, lem _me_ try; touch me there! Harder, **_harder_** \-- _OH, **OH** , OH!!_ PETER _STAY AWAY!_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING, **YOU FUCKING CUNT?!"** )  
  
  
Michael couldn't imagine how the two killers could _stand_ working together.


End file.
